no title any one have suggestions?
by Princess Apple Chair
Summary: Kelsey and Julie are best friends and they somehow get transported to Middle Earth when they see a strange lady in their dreams. LOC FOC NO SLASH OR SEX! rated pg-13 for some perverted humor and swearing (and maybe some kissing scenes) R&R!


Disclaimer: I do no own anything you recognize from Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to a great author named Tolein.

A/N umm well really nothing to say. I'm just stalling to keep you waiting for the story to start. How do I know you're even reading this? Grrr! You come back here and read this right now and then you can go on with the story! Okay good. Well read on!

Chapter 1: The Sleepover

"Kelsey Gorner! Get down here this instant," came the furious yells of Kelsey's mother,

Renee. "Coming mother!" Kelsey yelled back. Kelsey Gorner had long dark brown hair

that went down to just above her shoulders. She had deep, sparkling blue eyes and an

athletic body. She was very smart and took self defense lessons because of all the guys

that tried to hit on her. Yeah well on with the story right? Kelsey ran downstairs to where

her mother's angry form stood standing with one hand on her hip and the other holding a

piece of paper. 'Uh-oh,' Kelsey thought. "What is this?" Grace demanded. "A piece of

paper?" "I'm not here to play games Kelsey. You got an F on a history quiz! Kels, that's

your best subject! How did you get this F?" Kelsey, or better known as Kels, fidgeted

nervously. "Umm...well I.. you see..," came that intelligent response. "Look I'm not mad

at you. I just know you could have done better." Renee smiled at her daughter and gave

her a hug. "Sorry Mum. Won't happen again next year," Kels said returning the hug. Kels

ran upstairs and called Julie. She asked if she could sleep over Julie's and packed up. She

packed he pajamas, which consisted of satin pants with rubber ducks on them and a satin

tank top, which also had rubber ducks on them. She got her rubber duck slippers that

quacked when you walked, and a pair of tight flared jeans and a pink tank top that ended

just above her bellybutton so you could see her belly button ring. She also packed her

pink and white converse sneakers and ran downstairs and told her mom she was sleeping

over Julie's. She ran out the door and down the street until she came to a fairly big house.

She rang the doorbell and Julie let her in. "Hey Joe (Julie aka Joe)," said Kelsey. "Hey

Meep." Meep and Joe..err I mean Julie and Kelsey went upstairs to Julie's room and Julie

went online. Kelsey watched interested as Julie talked to her boyfriend, Matt. Once

Kelsey saw who is was, she quickly fought the urge to cry. Matt and Kelsey used to go

out. She had broken up with him because he wanted a more physical relationship, but she

wasn't ready for that. She was 17 for God's sake! Most people lose their virginity at a

young age but Julie and Kelsey agreed on the 'no sex until marriage' rule. Julie was also

very pretty. She had long blonde hair that fell down to her butt in soft curls. She had

emerald green eyes and a slim body. They both attracted many guys (and the occasional

girl) and they had to beat them off with sticks. Literally. Julie wasn't a dumb blonde. This

blonde actually had brains. (A/N no offence to any blondes out there. I'm a blonde too!)

Well anyways... Once Julie was finished talking with Matt, the two girls got in their

pajamas and watched all three Lord of the Rings movies. By the time they finished, it was

1 o'clock. They agreed to go to bed and when they woke up Julie would cook some

pancakes. The next morning, Kelsey and Julie woke up at around 12:00. Julie made her

pancakes as promised and before she could even finish hers, Kelsey was already finished

two pancakes. Julie looked at her and shook her because she was used to her friend

always eating like a hobbit. As Julie finished her breakfast, Kelsey was off in lala land

dreaming about Legolas. "Kelsey! Yoohoo! Wake up damnit!" Julie screamed at her

friend. Kelsey quickly snapped out of her trance and smiled apologetically at her friend.

Kelsey and Julie went upstairs and got changed. Julie was wearing a tight white tank top

and a pair of tight flared jeans with blue and white phat farms. Julie was more of the

hip-hop girl and Kelsey was more of a punk rocker. "What do you wanna do today?"

asked Julie. "Wanna go to the mall?" "Sure." When the girls got to the mall, Kelsey

immediately dragged Julie into Rave. Kelsey got a pair of pink lounge pants and a pink

cami. She also got fuzzy pink socks and Julie got black lounge pants and a black cami

and a pair of black fuzzy socks. (A/N they get a lot of the same stuff and color don't

they?) Kelsey and Julie paid for their things and went to Claire's. Kelsey and Julie both

got 100 black bracelets each and Kelsey got a key chain. They left the store laughing and

Julie stopped dead in her tracks. There, Matt sat with a girl in his lap. Kelsey looked

worriedly at her friend and then at Matt with anger. Before Kelsey could stop her, Julie

walked over to Matt and punched him in the nose. "How dare you! I can't believe you! I

hate you and never wanna see you again! It's over!" Kelsey heard Julie yell as Matt

adopted a look of anger on his face. Julie walked over to Kelsey and literally dragged her

out of the mall. Kelsey shot Matt a dirty look and followed her friend. "Shh it's okay

Jules," Kelsey tried to comfort her friend. All she got was a sob. "You can do much better

than him. You're too good for him. Be strong girl! Come on!" Julie managed to stop

crying but still wouldn't talk. Kelsey sighed and She embraced her friend and rocked her

back and forth until Julie finally spoke. "How could he do this to me, Kels? How?"

Kelsey sighed and said, "He did the same thing to me when were going out." "You guys

went out?" "Yes." "Why didn't you tell me?" "I don't know." Julie smiled at her friend

and wiped her eyes dry. "Thanks Kels. You're the best friend I could ever have," Julie

said as she hugged her friend tightly. "Julie ::gasp:: I can't ::gasp:: breathe." Julie let go

and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." "It's ok," Kelsey said once she could breathe again.

Kelsey ended up staying the night again and both dreamed of a lady in white that spoke

in a different yet beautiful language. She was surrounded in a white light and spoke some

of that mysterious language. When they woke up, they were not in Kansas anymore.

A/N well that's all folks! I'm finally finished this chapter! Yay! Go me! ::does happy jig:: okay this thing took up 4 pages not that long but o well! REVIEW REVIW REVIEW! It would be much appreciated!

You're favorite and only Princess,

Princess Apple Chair


End file.
